


A snowball fight

by genrerebel



Series: Making better winter memories [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Snow Day, Tattoo Artist Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrerebel/pseuds/genrerebel
Summary: Snowballs and forfeits
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Making better winter memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636720
Kudos: 54





	A snowball fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot that a few people asked for.  
> Also, I switched POV's here. I wanted to try and live in Bucky's brain for a bit.

When he woke up to a blanket of fresh snow, Bucky grinned. His body was pleasantly sore from his wedding night but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make sure his new husband kept his word. A snowball fight with his team and the avengers? It was going to be awesome! He threw on some sweats and went to make tea and coffee, knowing Stevie would be up soon. When the tea kettle was whistling, he poured the water and grabbed his phone. He sent a text to Jarvis, making sure that the AI announced the impending battle. 

His phone started going off with positive replies right as Steve came stumbling out, his Hulk briefs the only thing on his gorgeous body.

"Morning baby." Bucky kissed his shoulder as Steve downed his first cup of coffee and poured a second.

"Morning doll. I tell you yet today, I love you?" 

"Uh, if around 3 am counts, then yes, yes you did." Bucky grinned. He had to. At 3 am he was locked into cuffs while Stevie did amazing things to his body.

"Well, good. Love you." Steve grinned and pulled Bucky close, kissing him softly. It was sweet and any other morning Bucky would be 200% here for it, but that morning he had to get to his team and prepare for battle. 

"Love you too. Remember that when we kick your ass with snowballs in a few hours."

"Oh sweetheart, you wish." Steve twisted, caging him against the counter. "Shall we have a forfeit? Loser has to..?" 

"Spend all their time in the apartment naked until we leave for the honeymoon!" Bucky added, watching the flush race across Stevie's face. 

"You're on baby." Steve kissed him rough and pulled back quickly. "Meet you on the battlefield."

***

Bucky was almost regretting this. He and his team, with the added bonus of Thor, were huddled behind a small grouping of trees. He could see the avengers where they huddled by the side of the house. Bex, Ma, Wanda, Pepper, Darcy, Jane and Betty were all sitting on the back porch, cuddled together under a few blankets. They were the judges. Pietro's job was to run around, taking pics of the battle. In the dining room after breakfast, rules had been laid out. Basically, no powers. Bruce couldn't Hulk out, Thor couldn't use his hammer and Tony wasn't allowed his suit. At this point, Bucky didn't think it would matter. 

Bruce and Tony might not be super into this, but Natasha, Clint, Sam and Steve were planning like this was an official mission. Morita finally pulled Bucky's attention back to their own plan. Basically Bucky would play the sniper again, Thor would try to take out Steve, and the others were after the two scientists. It was a good plan. Bucky knew they were dead. 

The ladies gave a shout that it was nearly time. They had tablets to tally the scores. Each player could only get hit ten times before they were out, first team to lose all players lost. It was a simple scoring and Bucky, at this point, just wanted to last longer than Stevie. 

Once they started, it quickly became a melee. Steve's team started by picking off a member at a time. As soon as Bucky realized their plan, he got Thor to go after Steve. Gabe was already out and Monty was almost there. A shout went up, and Bucky ducked down from the tree branch he'd been hiding on. 

"Cap is out! Come sit your sexy ass down by me." Darcy called out. 

Bucky leaned down enough to wave at Steve, who stuck his tongue out. Bucky blew him a kiss. 

After Steve was out, the tide turned in Bucky's team's favor. Bruce was out next and then Clint who kept taking the hits meant for Nat. 

Tony got Thor out by accident, the big guy tripped into Tony's stockpile and the judges called it. Morita returned the favor by knocking Tony out, the inventor complaining the entire time until he moved to the porch and pulled Pepper into his lap. 

In the end it was Bucky versus Natasha and as Bucky hid, he could hear the bets being made. It gave him a little frisson of joy to hear Steve bet on him. He didn't have a plan for Natasha, and that was a problem. He was also starting to shiver, which sucked. He didn't want to drop any of his snowballs. They were small and he had 8 in his arms, the exact number he needed to knock her out. 

He closed his eyes and turned out the others talking, listening to his surroundings. Then he heard it. A soft swear, he leapt out from behind the shed and threw each ball rapid fire. He hit her, helping her to finish her fall. She'd slipped on something, giving away her position, already half on the ground before he hit her. She nodded at him from the ground as a roar went up on the porch. 

"The Howlies are the winners!" Jane called out. Bucky was grinning, thinking about Steve being naked in their apartment for two days before they left for their honeymoon. It left a pretty picture in his head, which is why he didn't notice all 230 lbs of his husband rushing him and tossing him up in the air. 

"What the fu--" He swore as Steve caught him. "I'm gonna murder you. Do not do that again." His rant was cut off by the big lug kissing him hard. 

He had just really slipped into the kiss when he felt the snowball hit his head. He pulled back from Steve ready to yell at Natasha again, but this time it was Bex, standing there looking smug. 

"Either get a room, or come inside to warm up. The chef has cinnamon rolls and hot cocoa for us." 

Bucky got Steve to let him down and he grabbed his hand to pull him inside. By the door he leaned close. "Don't forget your forfeit." 

He thought he'd whispered but apparently not cause like a shark that smelt blood in the water, Tony popped over, a salacious grin on his face. "What forfeit?" 

Steve blushed. Bucky giggled.


End file.
